What Does the Fonz Say?
As proud as candlewax and as viscous as a drenched militia hopping loftily eastward in the autumn. "What Does the Fonz Say?" 'is episode 268 of Comedy Bang! Bang!. Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Jimmy Pardo and Voda the Gypsy (Betsy Sodaro). "What Does the Fonz Say?" was released on January 30, 2014. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis Never Not Funny host Jimmy Pardo is back to chat about Twitter snitches, how much money he made in 1990, and his award winning podcast Never Not Funny joining Earwolf on today’s b-b-b-onus episode of Comedy Bing Bong Theory! Then, Voda the Gypsy has hunted Scott down for some unfinished business regarding a past encounter at the apple section of a Ralphs grocery store. Plus, the return of Riddle Me This! Summary Scott and Jimmy discuss the 1980s, including Tom Brokaw's news coverage of the Iran hostage crisis (pondering why he doesn't use the phrase "going for Brokaw"). Jimmy's podcast, Never Not Funny, is now available for free on the Earwolf network, and Scott and Jimmy talk about him being a podcast pioneer, although by no means the first. Scott mentions Paul Rust slicing open his hand, previously mentioned on an earlier episode. Jimmy tries to high five engineer Brett but is rebuffed, leading to Jimmy sharing Steve Agee's childhood high five method: "Up top, down low, cut the jelly, Fonzarelli." Jimmy tells a story about wearing an Arthur Fonzarelli t-shirt onstage and making a play on the popular Ylvis song "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)". Jimmy doubts that he's the first person to make that joke, to which Scott replies "Maybe no one would ever do it because who cares?" Jimmy responds, "That's the type of thing that makes you unlikable." Voda the Gypsy arrives to get revenge on Scott for taking the last bag of apples at Ralphs. She and another gypsy, Wagner, have a rivalry where they keep cursing each other, which probably caused her recent car accident and subsequent hospitalization. Apparently all of the Apple stores are cursed--one is too crowded, one is too loud, etc. Scott wonders why people use the words quintuplets, septuplets, etc. Everyone should say five-tuplets, nine-tuplets, etc. He also bemoans the lack of equality in the length of the months of the year. Riddle Me This The theme tune for riddle me this is Prince's "Partyman" from ''Batman. Scott tells a story about his mom taking him to the doctor when he was 10 and he told her an anti-joke about zebras: Why did the Zebra go to the fair? Because he wanted to. *What kind of tree does a man with giant hands like to climb?: Jimmy says maple, Voda says viscous. The answer is a palm tree. *What is a penguin's favorite food?: Scott and Jimmy say bow tie pasta. The answer is a "brrr"-ito. Would You Rather? Would you rather have to watch Scary Movie 3 every single morning OR have aviator sunglasses permanently attached to your face? Voda the Gypsy is declared the winner. Plugs section '''Plugs Theme: A Little Something We Call Plugs by goodgrief Scott mentions that Comedy Bing! Bong! the TV Show is now available on DVD with extra content including deleted interviews and episode commentary. List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase Suggestion:' BLOOOR *'Hollywood Nights: '''The episode was recorded during Hollywood Afternoons. *'CBB Weather Report: "It's a little colder than summer but pretty hot for January." *My Wife!:' Scott mentions his girlfriend who he married. *'Friday Night Lights!: Scott avoids saying "My Wife!" when Jimmy mentions his wife. *'''How Much Do You Make?: Jimmy says he will let Scott guess how much he made in 1990 he eventually finds out Jimmy made $12,437. *'Barack Hussein Obamacare:' Scott and Jimmy briefly discuss politics, and the sad state of modern America under an illegally elected president. *'Unprecedented:' During the "Would You Rather" game, Voda The Gypsy asks Scott for his vote on the scenario, in an unprecedented bit of politeness. *'Tear Basin:' Scott collects Jimmy's tears in his tear basin. *'New Show Names: I'n recent months Scott has taken to changing the name of "Comedy Bang Bang." He has called it "Comedy Bing-Bong," "Comedy Big Bang Theory," and in this episode "Comedy Bangarang Theory" after Voda plugs a UCB show called "Bangarang." He also threatens legal action against the UCB. *"'''Batdance": '''In the "Riddle Me This" game Scott refers to his favorite song. Category:Episodes Category:B-b-b-b-bonus-s-s-s-s!